eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest 2 Wiki talk:Thought of the Day
Suggestions Why are the avatars of the very gods themselves so weak that mere mortals may slay them and take their stuff, but Nagafen and the guards on the Isle of Mara are so incredibly mighty?--Sigrdrifa 15:45, 20 January 2008 (UTC) If dragonic is such a sacred language that no one has been able to completely learn, as told by the Sage of Ages durring the quest line, then where did nagi's pet giant learn it? If a Norrathian day is 72 Earth Minutes, doesn't that mean Frostfell should occur every 18 Earth Days? -- Sstryfe of Lucan D'Lere 14:15, 29 January 2008 (UTC) If the claymore and the Sword of Destiny are supposed to be the mightiest weapons, the sod for example according to lore is the weapon rallos zek himself gave to the avatar of war which was then taken by Lucan, and the claymore which is supposed to be the sister to the sod, why did they make them so weak compared to alot of raid loots of the same level, and almost everything in RoK? If Nathan Ironforge could be kidnapped, how many people would pay to be sure he was never released? -- 71.234.215.133 15:28, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Discussion on Former Thoughts of the Day/Random Musings Put your suggestions above; don't list them here. 3rd January, 2008 Will they ever increase the limit cap on the number of housing items you can have? :Amen to that one! I just capped out on my housing item limit (yeah, too many frostfell items maybe, lol) and am now forced to upgrade from the currently-easily-affordable 3 room house I have in SQ to a less-affordable-but-not-unmanageable 5-room house. The problem there isn't the status or plat cost to buy, it's the status cost to upkeep. ...Which reminds me, I need to get back to harvest-farming! =P (Not "farming" farming, but spending all my time trying to harvest rares -- I need status-reduction furniture). :: One last thing: Realistically, it might be hard to keep up a "thought of the day", however a "thought of the week" but in the header tagline (where it currently says "Happy Holidays and Happy Frostfell everyone!") might be a viable option. Something to consider... : Mysterious drake 18:33, 3 January 2008 (UTC) You might be interested in this post on the SOE forums concerning housing item limit caps then. As for every day getting a thought of the day, I don't think it's possible either. But, it's more possible on those days when we don't have news we're posting to players. It may be more likely that it will be a thought of the week, but we'll see how this works out for now at every couple of days. More suggestions are always good. :)--Kodia 18:47, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the link, Kodia... I've never quite gotten the hang of the SOE EQ2 Forums. There's just so much there, that I find it hard to sort through (and trust myself to search through). Also, I wanted to say that I think the "Random Musings" switch is (a) a great name, which doesn't imply any timely updates and (b) is posted in a nice spot on the front page! Keep up the great work! -- Mysterious drake 06:16, 4 January 2008 (UTC) 7 January 2008 Why is there a cap of 70 quests in your journal, 'specially after Kunark? Cluny 23:35, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :Used on January 7th, 2008. --Kodia 14:24, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :I want one of those!!! A Cap of 70 Quests would probably be super stylish. What I really want is a kitten-ear helmet, but I will settle for that cap. --Whyff 20:02, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :I thought it was 75 quests in the journal?--Melf 21:45, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::It is. I just mistyped it.:)--Kodia 00:57, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :As far as I know it is because of technical reasons; The more quests you have the more lag it would create. Every time you move close to a potential clickable item, every NPC, or possible spawned encounter the game checks against your quest journal. Laniala 07:37, 20 January 2008 (UTC) 10 January 2008 What is it that those skeletons find so darn funny all the time?--Whyff 16:51, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Love this. Perfect thing for a random musing.--Kodia 17:00, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm more curious as to why Mistmoore vampires are so into 80's music? (i.e. "One night in the castle makes a hard man humble"). :A little bit of trivia: The song One Night in Bangkok was performed by Murray Head, who is the older brother of Anthony Head, the actor who played Giles on the Buffy the Vampire Slayer TV series - Coincidence? ::--Melf 01:23, 11 January 2008 (UTC) 14 January 2008 What is the purpose of having the Royal Antonican Guard Faction? I mean, usually factions DO something somewhere along the way in the game, but there is absolutely nothing that affects this faction. Well, spare the one quest in the caves. :i was told once that it is/was used on pvp for the guards, since killing the guards happens alot more there, no idea. but yeah, almost every toon i have has -19950 faction with the faction --Uberfuzzy 06:10, 7 January 2008 (UTC) "I play on the PVP server, Venekor, and it has little to do with killing the guards. You get faction with the Royal Antonican Guard from killing Freeportians, and having enough faction with them lets us Qeynosians buy special PVP weapons."--68.80.230.148 20:29, 8 January 2008 (UTC) I've moved this to a slightly reworded random musing as we've already had commentary on it.--Kodia 12:41, 14 January 2008 (UTC) 18 January 2008 Does SOE already though about what Nagafen drops when killed?--Jaudark 07:56, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :I've moved this to a slightly reworded random musing as follows "Do you think SOE coded Nagafen (L100 Epicx4) with any drops?".--Kodia 15:00, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :He has already been killed by some people, and from what I recall of that talk he drops some level 40ish treasured stuff and adept 1s. He is in a tier 5 zone after all. Laniala 07:40, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :It's okay Kodia. And do you remember who the people is / what guild did this achievement? --Jaudark 19:11, 22 January 2008 (UTC) 21 January 2008 Is there a title you gain for killing 10,000 of every creature on the slayer ranking list? When one kills 10,000 of a certain race, they get the title ", Destroyer of ***". Is there a title to signify that you're the destroyer of all creatures? :Again, slightly reworded but added today. --Kodia 14:09, 21 January 2008 (UTC) 26 January 2008 What is the point of the in-game days, months, and years if no one ever grows old? --Lordebon 01:26, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, not to rain on a perfectly good random musing... but the the point of in-game time is quests. A perfect example of this is The Dwarven Work Boots quest. You have to pick up the boots a day later. Although they haven't done it yet, they could easily implement long term quests. (e.g. "Return to me one year hence...")--- Sstryfe of Lucan D'Lere 13:23, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::Egads, can you imagine the clamor that would arise from that kind of implementation? One year? How long is one year? That's what people would be screaming. My guess is most people don't pay attention to the time much at all unless they need a mob that only spawns in the day or the night.--Kodia 13:40, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::It's not as long as you might think; a Norrathian day is 72 minutes. 72 minutes x 365 days is 26280 minutes = 438 hours = 18.25 days; I could see them doing something like that for the Epic Weapons. Really, 18 days isn't that long. Actually, that gives me a random musing idea.... ::::ah, your assuming the norrath year has 365 days, what if it was like 10000 days? (a really bit orbit) --Uberfuzzy 17:25, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :Yes, in-game time is used in quests, but the calendar days and years have absolutely no use in the game. So why provide them when they're neither used nor considered canon, lore-wise? That was this point of my random musing =) Weather does not change during the year (at least not appreciably that I can tell), no one ages as years pass, etc. No NPCs (that I've ever seen) ever mention the in-game days or month. I think they should have just stuck with a clock only and perhaps weekdays but anything more than that is non canonical fluff. :I do agree that longer periods of time in quests might be nifty, perhaps even have some quests or mobs that are sort of 'bonus quests' that only happen during a certain day or month. Lordebon 17:55, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::Actually they did use the calender at one point for at least one quest, though people didn't know it at first. If you watched the calender, that's what clued you in to the spawning of the key mob originally. And people complained. It was early early early, just after launch. Remember The Hunt for the Windstalker Rumbler? That's the one that I remember that was seasonally based. :)--Kodia 04:08, 30 January 2008 (UTC) 29 January 2008 Did SOE purposefully render badgers in EL to look like Ore Nodes? --Wrog 22:37, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :Not even just badgers in EL, badgers have been being mined (or at least folks have been trying) since I think even the IoR hehe, at the very least there are some in Antonica that look very mineable =) Lordebon 17:57, 29 January 2008 (UTC) 31 January 2008 How come Freeportians have different color choices for the fire of their nightmare horses, where Qeynosians can only have the blue mist for their mistrunners? --68.80.230.148 21:59, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :Posted in slightly reworded form.--Kodia 15:47, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :Egads, you know that if SOE did give us color choices, it would be Barbie doll pink and banana yellow as the alternatives! /shudder --Sigrdrifa 14:25, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::Anyone remember the "Rainbow Bright" armor combinations in EQ1? You're right. That's exactly what would happen. :)--Kodia 15:07, 1 February 2008 (UTC)